


It's a game

by llamabunnybird



Category: Elisabeth Das Musical - Takarazuka (2007), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria is in over his head, Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hungary is sick of this shit, a bit OOC, but so are nations, death is a bit of a jerk, mentions of historical events, their marriage is going to hell in a hand basket and of course Death shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally when people hear that Death is waiting for them in the parlor they are polite. Hungary is not most people</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a game

"Madam Hungary?" A tentative knock at the door made her look up from her paperwork. 

"Yes?"

"He's back" came the tentative reply before the maid fled.

"Damn"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hungary glared at the white clad personification of Death lounging against her parlor wall. “Get. Out!” she snapped closing the door sharply. “Who gave you permission to be here!” she asked stalking towards him making sure to keep her distance all the same.

Death smirked “Your Sissi invited me and I have no intention of leaving” he replied as he slipped away from her approach and sat on her desk.

Hungary resisted throwing a book at him, barely, “Look” she started “I don’t know who you think you are but….!”

“Death he replied smoothly reaching out to shake her hand which was quickly snatched away “I think I’m death and you know it”

“It was rhetorical jackass” she snapped stalking over and pushing him off her desk. “well if Sissi wanted you why aren’t you off tormenting her? and besides i told you to leave her alone!"

Death did not deign to reply simply leaning back against her book shelves again.

Hungary tried again “Prussia may love you and Sissi may have her weird obsession with you but I? I smell a rat. What do you want!” she settled herself onto the desk he had just been forcibly removed from.

Death shrugged and took a few steps toward her.

Hungary didn't move merely staring him down "our country is united and at peace" she finally said "you have no need to be here. Shouldn't you be in Russia? Poland?" 

He took another step closer sitting on the arm of the chair he looked at her skeptically "This is peace?"

Hungary sighed "Yes yes it is as much as those like us may have, And court intrigue aside you have no purpose here..." she suddenly remembered "Wait were you involved in the Rudolf incident!!!" running the past few years of court intrigue through her head Hungary was not at all pleased with the picture that was forming.

Taking the opportunity to poke the flower in her hair as she was distracted he smiled as it blackened and crumbled. A smile that quickly turned to shock as she slapped him. Rubbing he cheek ruefully he said “Lets just say your Sissi is part of a larger….chess game” he shrugged at her questioning look.”You don’t think men such as that French upstart just naturally decide to go conquer? They require….inspiration….coaching…and so do others” each word had him coming closer to her until she was almost pinned to the desk.

Hungary was livid shoving him away with more force than he had expected as he stumbled back for a second before recovering gracefully. “This is bigger than you and your puny country” he said finally after a moment of thought “this is a game that will mark the world” he added in a whisper as he began to take his leave flickering in and out of view.

“Wait!!” Hungary said, standing herself. If this is a game who are the other players?!"

Death paused looking proud at the state of panic she was now in “It’s too late” he said “It was too late from the day she married him”. And with that he was gone. The last thing Hungary was left with was the impression of a smirk.

“fattyú!!” she fumed half tempted to pursue him to. Well wherever it is he went. Stories from England and Romania about the dangerous and dark world that Death and the other elemental personifications dwelt in stopped her, however. After she poured herself a glass of wine she took a sip. Took a deep breath and called her husband.“Austria! Would you have any idea why Death was in my parlor?”

She could almost hear Roderich  dropping whatever music he had been holding when she called.

“Well….” He trailed off papers shuffling on the other side of the line."You know how Elizabeth has been spending more time in your territory? The Austrians aren't happy......" the shuffling of papers increased. 

Hungary rolled her eyes “Darling even I know that you start playing with the paperwork when you are nervous. That can't be the only reason. Death usually only shows up when it's something big. Like with the Crimea...”

There was sudden silence on the phone

“So help me GOTT Roderich ” Hungary all but shrieked as she could almost see him steeling himself to hang up the phone.

“Franz Joseph just vetoed a last minute stay of execution for some Serbian dissidents” came the mumbled reply.

“And why pray tell would that have Death arriving in my parlor?” Hungary asked icily 

They might be threatening assassination?”

“Of that bitch of a woman his mother?” she asked hopefully. Franz Joseph’s mother had been a thorn in both her and Austria’s collective sides since the unfortunate death of his father and had taken to interfering in their personal lives more than either had expected.

“Unfortunately no” came the amused reply.

“Damn”  and with that she hung up on him. “I married an idiot “ she informed the cat lounging on the windowsill as she got her coat off the hook near by. Pausing to adjust it’s bow she squared her shoulders. “Elizabeth and I are going to have a talk about proper interaction with personifications of Death, and you” she poked the cat. “make sure Death doesn't show up again. If he does let me know” and with that she was gone.

The cat looked at the space where she had just been “Meow?”

**Author's Note:**

> The musical Elisabeth is centered on the life of Elisabeth of Austria/Hungary and her tumultuous life and interactions with the personification of Death.  
> In real life she was rather fond of the Hungarian people to the point that her other subjects (aka the Austrians) grew rather resentful. Assassinated by an Italian anarchist after years of assassination threats she was one of the instrumental people in creating the system/climate of politics that would lead to World War 1.  
> Oh on the subject of Franz Joseph's mother....she drove everyone who knew her batty. Take the incredible dedication to duty and frugalness of Joseph and take it up to 10 and you have Princess Sophie. Elizabeth and Sophie never got along.


End file.
